This invention applies to instruments that process biological and chemical samples. Many samples, particularly biological samples degrade if they heat up. Likewise, they can degrade if they freeze. With this in mind, it is often important to keep samples near 4° C. Therefore, a good method to accurately control the temperature of samples within a few degrees is needed. This invention provides such a method.
One common application is homogenization, the dissociation and disruption of cells and tissues to release nucleotides, proteins, virus, molecules, chemicals, or whole cells for scientific analysis. During homogenization, biological samples typically heat up and degrade, unless the process is paused and samples are permitted to cool. Heating of a sample is undesirable, as is pausing during homogenization to allow a sample to cool before proceeding further. It is often desirable to disrupt multiple samples simultaneously in individual tubes or containers to avoid cross contamination and to save time. A striking technology has been described to mechanically disrupt substances in tubes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,538 to Sherman). This technology is based on strikers that rotate around a hub or an axis and rapidly contact the tubes with contents inside. The impact of the strikers on the tubes induces turbulent motion of the contents, resulting in mixing, re-suspension, homogenization or disruption of the tube contents. Advantages of the current invention are maintenance of the sample at a specific temperature and maintenance of the reagents at a specific temperature.